Convivial Evening
by fermina
Summary: Nach der Mission auf P5Y-374, kommt Jack nach Hause und beginnt sich mit dem traurigen Vorfall von dort auseinanderzusetzen...


Convivial Evening / "Mau"  
  
Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss seines Hauses und drehte ihn langsam um. Es war ungewohnt um diese Zeit nach Hause zu kommen. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt mit Sam, Teal´c und Daniel auf einer Mission durch das Sternentor, das sie zu Planeten fern unseres Sonnensystems bringt.  
  
Normalerweise.  
  
An diesem Abend hatte er, Colonel Jack O´Neill, freibekommen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich gefreut, seine Angelsachen zusammen gepackt und wäre Richtung Minnesota gefahren um die vollen zwei Tage vom Wochenende auszunutzen um in einem der 10.000 Seen zu fischen. Aber die Umstände waren nun mal nicht so, dass man Lust zum Fischen bekam. Dies hing mit der letzten Reise durch das Stargate zusammen. General Hammond hatte sie beauftragt P5Y-374 zu erkunden, einen scheinbar unbewohnten Planeten, der aber reich an Rohstoffen zu sein schien.  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte dieses schlimme Ereignis vergessen, so wie die ganzen anderen schlimmen Erfahrungen, die er in seinem Leben schon gemacht hatte. Endlich drückte er die Tür auf, trat hindurch und wurde fast verschluckt von der Dunkelheit. Es war bedrückend, denn in der Dunkelheit lag auch eine gewisse Einsamkeit, eine Mischung, die für ihn an diesem Abend noch schwerer zu ertragen war als an anderen Tagen. Jack schaltete schnell das Licht ein und beschloss erstmal in die Küche zu gehen um nachzuschauen, ob vielleicht noch ein Bier im Kühlschrank war. Er hatte Glück, da war noch eines und er nahm es mit ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand immer noch das angefangene Schachspiel, das er vor ein paar Monaten mal mit Daniel gespielt hatte. Er öffnete sein Bier, nahm einen Schluck und betrachtete die Position der Figuren.  
  
Position. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein wie die Jaffa, die ihn und sein Team auf P5Y-374 überraschten, Position bezogen hatten. Aus einem Hinterhalt griffen sie an.  
  
Nein.  
  
Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, nicht darüber nachzudenken. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Bilder prügelten unermüdlich auf ihn ein. Sie kamen übereinander, ineinander, verzerrt in sein Gedächtnis und wiederholten sich dort, als sei sein Gehirn in eine Endlosschlaufe geraten. Er hätte den Hinterhalt kommen sehen müssen.  
  
Vielleicht wäre Sam dann noch am Leben.  
  
Es war ein kurzer Kampf; Teal´c, Daniel und er hatten nur Schrammen abbekommen, aber Sam, Jack fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, Sam war von dem Feuer der Stabwaffe in der Mitte ihres Körpers getroffen worden und fiel sofort tot zu Boden. Sie hatten ihren Körper zurücklassen müssen, denn es war offensichtlich dass mehr Jaffa kommen würden und für einen weiteren Kampf waren sie nicht ausgerüstet. Jack hatte ihr die Erkennungsmarke vom Hals gerissen und dann rannten sie um ihr Leben, Daniel wählte sie raus und auf der anderen Seite angekommen realisierten sie langsam, was passiert war.  
  
Jack musste eine Träne unterdrücken.  
  
Ich muss mich ablenken, dachte er. Er blickte auf das Schachspiel und überlegte, dass er vielleicht Daniel anrufen könnte. Früher am Abend hatte er Jack gefragt, ob er den Abend wirklich allein verbringen wollte. Jack hatte nur stumm den Kopf geschüttelt Aber nun.. Nun war ihm doch nach Daniels Gesellschaft zu mute, sie mussten ja nicht reden, sondern nur Schachspielen. Er würde das schon verstehen. Jack stellte das Bier auf den Tisch, stand auf und wollte in Richtung Telefon gehen, als er erstarrte. Neben seinem Telefon saß eine Bronzefarbene, gestreifte Katze und starte ihn mit ihren gelben Augen an.  
  
Was macht die Katze hier? Jack versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als die Katze zum Tisch lief und mit einem Satz sich auf demselben niederließ. Immer noch starte sie ihn an. Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte nicht viel übrig für Katzen. Viel lieber mochte er Hunde. Die sind leichter zu durchschauen als Katzen. Hunde sind Dankbar für alles, was man ihnen anbietet. Ist man böse zu einem Hund, so kommt er am nächsten Tag doch wieder angelaufen und begrüßt dich freudig, wenn du von der Arbeit nach Hause kommst. Hat man jedoch einmal die Gunst einer Katze verloren, so macht sie es einem nicht einfach, diese wiederzugewinnen. Katzen sind einfach zu intelligent. Immer noch ruhten die Augen der Katze auf ihm. Er entschloss sich, doch nicht Daniel anzurufen. Er setzte sich hin und betrachtete die Katze näher. Ein wirklich schönes Tier, das musste er zugeben. Das Muster der Katze erinnerte ihn irgendwie an die Katze, die er seiner Frau zu ihrer Verlobung geschenkt hatte. Sara war überglücklich über das Geschenk gewesen. Aber seit der gemeinsame Sohn tot war, getötet durch Jacks Pistole, hatte er nicht mehr viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Ob sie die Katze immer noch hatte?  
  
Die Katze, die eben noch auf dem Tisch gesessen hatte strich ihm jetzt um die Beine. Er ließ es geschehen, war er doch sehr erschöpft. Jack legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Irgendwie musste er wieder an Sam denken, wie sie tot dar gelegen hat. Die Traurigkeit, die er kurz zuvor schon mal gespürt hatte, machte sich jetzt in ihm breit, füllte seinen ganzen Körper aus.  
  
`Miau`  
  
Er öffnete einen Spalt zwischen seinen Händen und blickte in die gelben Augen der Katze. Wollte die Katze ihn aufmuntern? Wie die Katze ihn ansah. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde sie ihm in die Seele schauen; Das Gefühl hatte er schon mal gehabt. Nein, nicht bei Sara und auch nicht bei Laira, der Frau die er auf dem Planeten Edora kennen gelernt hatte und die er fast geheiratet hatte, weil es so aussah, als könne er nie wieder zur Erde zurückkehren, nachdem das Stargate dort verschüttet worden war.  
  
Nein.  
  
Jetzt wusste er wann er das Gefühl schon mal gespürt hatte. Er sah es jetzt klar vor sich. Daniel, Sam und er sollten mithilfe der ationekischen Armbändern, die ihnen Superkräfte verliehen, Apophis neues Schlachtschiff zerstören. Auf dem Weg nach draußen fielen jedoch die Armbänder ab und sie konnten die Sperren nicht mehr durchqueren. Er und Sam waren getrennt durch eine Energie Wand. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, die Wand zu deaktivieren. Sam hatte mehrmals darum gebeten, dass er sich retten sollte. Er konnte nicht, er konnte sie nicht dort zurücklassen. Als er gemerkt hatte, dass er es nicht schaffte, die Energie Wand zu zerstören wandte er sich Sam zu. In dem Moment hatte Sam ihm in die Augen geblickt, so wie die Katze die jetzt dort auf dem Boden saß es tat. Noch nie hatte er sich einem Menschen so nahe gefühlt wie Sam in diesem Augenblick, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass er viel für sie fühlte, mehr als nur Freundschaft. Nun lief ihm doch eine Träne die Wange hinunter.  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Er wischte sich die Träne weg.  
  
Miau.  
  
Die Katze setzte zum Sprung auf seinen Schoß an. Schnurrend stieß sie mit ihrem Kopf an sein Kinn. Überrascht lehnte er sich zurück. Wieder betrachtete er die Katze. Irgendwie kamen ihm Daniels Worte ins Gedächtnis. Sie waren auf einem Planeten gewesen, dessen Name Jack nicht mehr einfiel, und der Archäologe, den er seinen Freund nannte, untersuchte eine Papyrus Rolle. Er war ganz aufgeregt darüber wie alt sie schon sei usw. Jedenfalls zeigte Daniel Jack und den anderen das Abbild einer Katze. Eine Ägyptische Mau. Den Namen hatte er behalten, weil er es ziemlich gut fand, dass die alten Ägypter ihre Katzen Mau genannt hatten, nach den Lauten die sie machten. Mau-s sollen wie Götter verehrt worden sein im alten Ägypten.  
  
Die Katze auf seinem Schoß sah aus wie die Katze auf Daniels Papyrus.  
  
Wie du wohl heißt, dachte er. Die Katze schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und hörte auf zu schnurren.  
  
Diese Augen. Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an jemanden, dachte Jack. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Sam war tot.  
  
Miau.  
  
Die Katze schmiegte sich an seine Hand und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie gekrault werden wollte. Er tat es.  
  
So vertraut.  
  
Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke.  
  
Bist du das Sam?  
  
Miau.  
  
Werde ich langsam verrückt? Der Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als erste Sonnenstrahlen ihn durch das Wohnzimmerfenster trafen. Jack hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen. Er hörte auf die Katze zu kraulen. Er schaute auf die Flasche Bier, aus der er nur einen Schluck getrunken hatte, dann auf das Schachspiel.  
  
Plötzlich war er wieder da, der absurde Gedanke. Es musste einfach sein! Warum war die Katze plötzlich aufgetaucht? Warum dieses merkwürdige Benehmen? Warum erinnerte ihn alles an dieser Katze an Sam? War sie am Leben? In diesem Katzenkörper gefangen? Er war so von diesem Gedanken erfasst, dass er aufgeregt aufsprang, sich eine Tasche suchte in der sich die Katze transportieren lies. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Jetzt ging alles ganz schnell. Er stellte die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz seines Jeeps und machte den Wagen an. So schnell er nur konnte, fuhr er zum Stargate Center im Cheyenne Mountain. Parkte den Wagen, stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Unten angekommen lief er als erstes Daniel in die Arme.  
  
"Mensch Jack, ich wollte dich gerade anrufen.." "Daniel, wo ist General Hammond?" es sollte keine Zeit verloren werden. Daniel, total verdutzt, blieb das Aber im Halse stecken. Im Kontrollraum wurde Jack fündig. "General´" "Colonel da sind Sie ja. Es gibt Neuigkeiten, die sie sicher freuen werden." "General, ich..`"  
  
Hinter Jack öffnete sich eine Tür.  
  
"Sir, .." Die Stimme kam ihm nur all zu bekannt vor. Er erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um. Vor ihm stand eine gesunde, erholt aussehende Samantha Carter.  
  
"Wie."  
  
"Sir, auf dem Planeten auf dem wir zuletzt gewesen sind, waren auch Tokra im Einsatz. Der eine hatte wohl Zugang zu einem Sarkophag und hat mich gerettet." Sam schaute ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen prüfend an.  
  
Jack war verwirrt. Er blickte in seine Tasche.  
  
Sie war leer. 


End file.
